


Let's Play Baseball

by imwithtony



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 05:43:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16907208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imwithtony/pseuds/imwithtony
Summary: Imagine Tony teaching Peter to play baseball.





	Let's Play Baseball

Imagine Tony teaching Peter to play baseball.

Imagine how bad he'd do at first and how any little breakthrough would earn him hugs.

And imagine how after a bit, Peter got really good and Tony would try to show off by hitting home runs and Peter would laugh and hit the ball about half a mile away because spiderstrength.

And give me Tony who gets jealous easily and gets the rest of the Avengers to play with them.

And also give me Tony who picks and gets Steve, Bucky, Bruce, and Natasha.

And give me Peter who runs his team like the best captain and still manages to win without using any powers. And Peter won't let Tony live this down because even with just a bunch of people who either don't know what the hell baseball is or have no interest in it.

And now give me the Avengers who now have monthly games against each other.

And Tony's team doesn't win a single game.


End file.
